Lloyd
Master Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon is the Green Ninja, the current Elemental Master of Energy, and the leader of the Ninjago Ninja Team. He is the son of Garmadon and Misako, the nephew of Wu, and the First Spinjitzu Master's grandson. Once a bratty kid who sought to follow in his father's villainous footsteps, Lloyd changed his ways, helping the Ninja and realizing his destiny was to be the Green Ninja. As the Ninja trained Lloyd, he reunited with Misako and faced Garmadon and the Overlord, becoming the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. Garmadon is purified of evil, and the Overlord is defeated—yet he later returns and steals Lloyd's Golden Power. When Zane sacrificed himself to destroy The Overlord, the Ninja found him alive on Chen's Island. Lloyd and the Ninja set out to save Zane by entering the Tournament of Elements. This brought a war between the Elemental Masters and Chen's army, which ended when Lloyd had to banish his father to the Cursed Realm. Lloyd was later possessed by Morro, who claimed the Realm Crystal and freed the Preeminent. Lloyd escaped Morro's possession and helped battle Morro, but The Preeminent's destruction collapsed the Cursed Realm, killing Lloyd's father. Shortly after, Lloyd helped battle the Sky Pirates and their captain, Nadakhan. During the conflict, Lloyd wished to be wise like Wu, but turned older in the process. When Jay made his final wish, recent events were undone and Lloyd's age was reversed. On the Day of the Departed, Lloyd commemorated Garmadon at the Corridor of Elders, where he fought against Pythor. Lloyd would later battle the Time Twins and their Vermillion army. In Wu's absence, Lloyd led the Ninja and became their new master when Wu was lost in Time. With Wu lost in time, Lloyd took on the role of master as the Sons of Garmadon intend to bring back his father using the Oni Masks and himself, his mother, and the newly found de-aged Wu. They succeed and the undead pure evil Lord Garmadon, nearly kills him, stripping him of his power. He later watched the Colossus as it "killed" Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, and Wu before fleeing to the safety of his mother, P.I.X.A.L. and Nya, unaware that the four Ninja and his uncle survived through Traveler's Tea. After his tragic loss, Lloyd along with Nya, his mother, P.I.X.A.L., and Dareth were left to resist Garmadon's oppressive reign over Ninjago. Lloyd trained under Nya in an attempt for him to reawaken his powers but he was overcome by his grief before Garmadon's forces searched for them. Lloyd regained hope after discovering that his friends survived. With help from their old friends, they soon form a resistance to overthrow his father and save Ninjago. In his darkest moment, Lloyd is reunited with the rest of his friends and, with his uncle by his side, Lloyd confronts Garmadon. As Garmadon loses his powers, Lloyd regains his own and defeats his father. Lloyd is then warned by the defeated Garmadon of a dark threat lurking around the corner, one that's powerful enough to destroy everything. Trivia * Category:Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Ninjago Heroes Category:Sons Category:Nephews Category:Leaders